


Dr. Strange vs. Ebony Maw

by Agamotto



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Infinity (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinity Tie-in. Dr. Strange vs. Ebony Maw. With slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Above New York City were hundreds of ships, and yet only one landed in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum. Doctor Strange parted the drapes to one of the downstairs window and watched the approach of a single man. At least the enemy was kind enough not to point the space ships main weapon at his mansion and threaten its destruction. 

"Wong, please allow entry to our enemy and lead him to my study," Dr. Strange said.

"But Stephen, you're Sorcerer Supreme once more. You could put an end to this," Wong said in surprise.

"Knowing Thanos, he will have counter measures. There's no use in resisting at this early point in the game." 

Dr. Strange made a gesture and hid most of the interior of the Sanctum Sanctorum in a separate dimension. If he really wanted, he could trap the enemy and force him to wander the halls, lost for all of eternity. Dr. Strange retired to his study and meditated.

"Doctor Stephen Strange," Ebony Maw practically hissed in a low tone.

"Ebony Maw." Dr. Strange opened his eyes and faced the enemy. "Is this our first time meeting?"

"No."

"Good. Then let us not play games." Dr. Strange put his fingertips together and rested them at his lips. "Thanos knows Adam Warlock and I once melded souls. I have no doubt that he counts me among his most dangerous foes."

"Yes," Ebony admitted freely. "Our universe is being attacked by the Light Dimension, and it is your duty as Sorcerer Supreme to defend it and its universe."

"My guess is that he chose to attack at this time because he knows protecting our astral plane is my priority."

"Correct." The Ebony Maw put a bony hand to Strange's cheek. 

"Then guard my body and do what you will to me."


	2. Chapter 2

The amulet at Stephen's throat opened to reveal the Eye of Agamotto, and the pentagram beneath Stephen's floating body lit so brightly that even the Ebony Maw had to shield his eyes. It settled into an eerie orange glow. Another Eye opened in the center of Stephen's brow. The Ebony Maw couldn't help but to be impressed. 

"Ah, Stephen, it's been far too long." The Ebony Maw moved behind the Sorcerer Supreme and pressed up against his back. "When did you acquire the lesser Eye of Agamotto? Power is so sexy," Maw hissed into Stephen's ear. A soft moan escaped from Stephen's lips. 

Before Maw could do anything else, a demon crossed the gap between worlds. "Release me or I will tear your body apart and force feed it to the Sorcerer Supreme." A rather generic demon, Maw judged. He put the tips of his fingers together.

"I am not holding you here. The mage has trapped me just as he has trapped you. But I have a plan." The Ebony Maw waited, and since the demon paused, he continued in a low, growling voice. "The mortal will die if he does not return to his body in one earth day. I will feast upon his flesh in front of his astral form, and then I will have my revenge on the soul of the so-called Sorcerer Supreme. Once I have disposed of him, his spells will dissipate, and you may have whatever you desire, be it heaven or earth. I care not for these things. I only want Strange."

"Hm." The demon rubbed his chin. "I have come to ravish the maidens of this realm and have no history with this man. For an immortal such as myself, one day is hardly worth a battle. The best victories are those won without a fight." He grinned. "Very well. I will return in a day, but if I find you have lied to me, I will strip your flesh from you and hang your raw meat for the vultures to eat."

"Thank you for allowing me this dark pleasure," the Ebony Maw said as he bowed his head with deference. The demon puffed out his chest, nodded, and disappeared through the crack between worlds.

"That's one, Stephen," Maw whispered into the magician's ear. He ran his hand up along Dr. Strange's thigh and then cupped his crotch. 

A four-legged beast leaped out, and Maw stepped away from Strange. Because he was the moving target, the creature mistook him for the primary prey. Maw dodged it once, twice, and then tricked it to crash into one of the five points of the barrier where the star contacted the circle. The beast's scream was cut short.

"Two," Maw said and licked the side of Strange's face.

Another beast of the same kind as the previous one suddenly appeared. It could smell the charred remains of its fellow and attacked without thought, making it even easier to dispatch than the first.

"Three." Maw turned on the class one defense field. 

"Stop," he called out to the approaching gang. "The sorcerer is not as defenseless as he seems. He's already incinerated two of my friends." They could sense the power of the defense field and quickly fled. If the 'friends' didn't survive, they didn't have a chance.

"That should easily work on the next dozen," Maw said with a smirk. "I will have you begging on your knees."

"Five," Dr. Strange said as he stood. The barrier around them disappeared. "That's eight."

"You returned sooner than I expected," the Ebony Maw said. "Nevertheless, I will have you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Ebony Maw's cock matched his frame: long and thin. His bony fingers tangled into Stephen's hair and he violently forced the sorcerer along his shaft. With elbows and wrists painfully pinned behind his back, Stephen was unable to push away. His thighs and legs were also bound together, forcing him to sit on his heels. 

Maw pulled Stephen's head back and thrust farther into his mouth. Stephen's involuntary gag only briefly stopped that long cock from going down his throat. Maw forced his way in and took delight in the tongue moving against his cock as Stephen continued to gag with every thrust. The stifled screams and warm air from his nostrils only served to encourage his assailant.

Finally, Maw drew back. He didn't come on Stephen's face. He didn't take hold of his hardened dick and use it to slap the mage across the face. In fact, he didn't do anything but keep Stephen from taking his cock into his mouth again.

"Beg for it, Stephen," Maw said in a deep, seductive tone. "Beg me."

"Nnn…" Stephen's lips slowly parted in invitation.

"Beg."

"Please…" Stephen said in a low, rumbling whisper. "Please…"

"No." His fingers tightened in Stephen's mussed hair. "Beg harder."

"I… please…" Stephen's eyes closed.

"Not good enough. If you want something, you'll have to beg for it."

"Please fu… face," Stephen stammered. He squirmed restlessly.

"Yes…?"

"Please fuck me in the face."

"Good. Very good, Stephen." Maw rested his cock on the edge of Stephen's lips until his tongue desperately flickered at his tip and tried to suck the cock into his mouth. Maw laughed.

"Please! Please fuck my face!" Maw finally relented and thrust in hard. He kept up a fierce pace, making Stephen gag repeatedly and whimper.

"The Sorcerer Supreme brought low by sex…" the Ebony Maw taunted. He came and forced Stephen to swallow. 

Maw's satisfaction didn't last long. A single gesture and Stephen was suddenly free of his bonds. He was clean and smelled as if he'd freshly showered. His hair was neatly combed, and his clothes were immaculate.

"Time to go back to work," Dr. Strange said in a business-like tone. 

"You will be mine," the Ebony Maw growled softly and pulled up his pants.


End file.
